docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue Ronda, Ready for Takeoff/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: And Stuffy takes the shot! And he scores! I'm the greatest! Giggles :Donny: OK, OK, let's just see what Chilly can do! He shoots and he-- Oops! :Doc: Giggles Chilly's not going to like being being up there. Uhhh! Ahhh. :Dr. McStuffins: Donny, Luca's here! :Luca: Hey, Donny! :Donny: Luca! Wow! You brought your rescue helicopter? That thing is awesome. Hey, maybe we can use the helicopter to rescue Chilly! :Doc: Wow. That's a great idea. :Luca: Ha ha. Cool. I'll do it! :Donny: It was my idea. I want to fly it. :Luca: Yeah, but, it's my helicopter. :Donny: Let's fly it together. :Luca: Yeah! :Donny: There it goes. :Luca: Come on, Donny, let me fly it. No, turn it that way. :Donny: Turn this way. :Luca: No! This way. :Doc: Guys! Chilly's that way! :Luca: Ah, she's gonna crash! Oh, no! :Doc: I got it. It's OK. Now, can one of you fly it up to Chilly? :Whirring :Donny: It's not working! :Luca: What?! No! Aw, and the rescue basket fell off. Ow! :Doc: Are you OK? :Luca: My hand hurts. Aw, man! First my helicopter breaks, and now this? :Donny: Come on, let's go get my mom. She's a doctor. :Doc: And I'll see if I can fix your helicopter, OK? :Luca: OK. :goes off :and Lambie giggle :Chilly: Giggling Huh? Oh! :Doc: Hi, everyone! Chilly, I'm-- :Chilly: Ooh, Doc! Get me down! I'm scared of heights! :Doc: I know. I--I just, I can't reach you. :Ronda: Stand back, ma'am. I'm Rescue Ronda. And if someone needs rescuing, I am the 'copter to do it! :Doc: Great! Oh, wait! There's something I have to tell you! :Ronda: Roger that, Doc, but it'll have to wait. Rescue Ronda cleared for takeoff. :Whirring :Ronda: I--I can't fly! :Doc: That's what I needed to tell you. Your propellers...aren't working. :Ronda: But how can I do my job? Savin' folks is my favorite thing to do! :Doc: I get it. My favorite thing is helping toys. :Ronda: Then you do understand, Doc. I've never left a toy behind. Ever! :Doc: I've never left a toy behind either, and I'm not gonna start now! :Ronda ::♪ I love being a rescue pal ♪ :Doc ::♪ I love being the go-to gal ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Ronda ::♪ And we love lending a helping hand ♪ ::♪ 'Cause I'm yours when you need a friend ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'll be ready, I'll be brave ♪ :Ronda ::♪ I'll go in for the big, big save ♪ :Doc ::♪ Makes me feel better knowing you're OK ♪ :Ronda ::♪ And help me, Ronda, is all you gotta say ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Help me Ronda ♪ :Ronda ::♪ I love being a rescue pal ♪ :Doc ::♪ I love being the go-to gal ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Ronda ::♪ And we love lending a helping hand ♪ ::♪ 'Cause I'm yours when you need a friend ♪ ::♪ Oh, yeah! ♪ ::♪ I'm yours when you need a friend! ♪ :Chilly: Ahem. Excuse me. Love the song, but I just wanted to see when somebody's gonna get me down from here! :Stuffy: Stuffy to the rescue! Grunting Oh! Oh. Whoa. Uh, Doc, maybe you should take this one. :Doc: I'll be back for you as soon as I save Chilly. Doc McStuffins to the rescue! Giggles You're safe now. :Chilly: Oh, thanks, Doc! Oooh, I need a cuddle like I've never needed a cuddle before! :Lambie: Comin' right up. Oooh! :Chilly: Oooh! :Doc: Chilly, you're in good hands-- :giggles :Doc: Laughs I mean paws, so I'm gonna go work on Rescue Ronda, kay? :and Chilly giggle :Chilly: Yeah. :Doc: I'm gonna look at you out here, so when I fix you, you can zoom right up and do a loopy-loop! Hallie! Can you bring my-- :Hallie: You did want your doctor's bag, didn't you? :Doc: Yes, but how did you know that? :Hallie: Hippo-hunch. :Doc: First thing I'm going to do is listen to your engine. :beating :Doc: Good. Now let's check your tail propeller. :Stuffy: Whoa, whoa, whoa! :Rescue Ronda: Whoo, whoo-hoo-hoo! :Stuffy: Aaah! Thud :Doc: Yep, definitely working! :Lambie: Gasps Stuffy, are you OK? :Stuffy: Oh, yeah. I'm ready for takeoff. Ready for the--ah. :Doc: Ha ha. OK, Ronda, now I need to look at your main propellers, see if I can spin them. :Ronda: Giggles I'm ticklish, Doc! :Doc: Me, too! Watch this. Laughs See? I'm ticklish, too. But I do have to look at these, so just relax. :Rescue Ronda: exhales :Doc: Ugh! Nope. They just won't spin. Hmm. Did anything weird happen to you today, Ronda? :Ronda: Can't say it did, Doc. 'Course, I did crash into that bush... But Luca is the one who takes good care of me. :Doc: Maybe he knows something that will help me diagnose you. You guys stay with Ronda. I'm gonna go see what Luca thinks. How's Luca? :Donny: He's got a splinter in his finger! Mom's gonna take it out. :Luca: Ow! That hurts! :Dr. McStuffins: Oh, I know, sweetie, but the sooner I can find that splinter and get it out, the sooner you'll feel better! Doc, will you go get a magnifying glass and some tweezers out of my doctor's bag? :Doc: I'm on it. :Dr. McStuffins: There it is! Doc, hold this. :Doc: Sure, mom. We doctors have to help each other out. :Dr. McStuffins: I'm going to pull it out now. :Luca: No, don't touch it! It's gonna hurt! :Dr. McStuffins: If you hold still, I promise I'll have that splinter out in no time. :Doc: It's true. My mom's the best splinter-puller I know. But you have to hold still. Right, mom? :Dr. McStuffins: That's right, Doc. :Luca: Oh...OK. But I don't want to watch! :Donny: I do! :Dr. McStuffins: And here we... Go. There! All done, Luca. :Doc: You can look now. :Luca: Wow! That feels so much better. Thanks, Dr. McStuffins. :Dr. McStuffins: You're welcome, Luca. Now, just be careful the next time you reach into a bush. :Doc: Hmm? You got the splinter from the same bush that Rescue Ronda was in. That's it! :Donny: That's what? :Stuffy: Yee-haw! Ride 'em cowboy! Just try to spin me off! :Ronda: OK! :Stuffy: Whoa! Ahh! Well, you didn't have to try that hard. :Lambie: Oh, look, Doc's back! :Doc: Oh, yeah. The doc is in! And I know what's wrong with Rescue Ronda! Hallie, I need my-- Magnifying glass. Let me guess. Hippo hunch? :Hallie: Oh, yessiree! A hippo always knows, Doc. A hippo always knows. :Doc: Just what I thought. I have a diagnosis! Ronda, you have Stuckpropatosis! :Ronda: Stuckpropawhatis? :Doc: "Big book of boo-boos"... Please. Giggles You have a little twig, like a splinter, stuck in your propellers. You must have gotten it when you flew into the bushes. :Ronda: Can you fix it? :Doc: I sure can! :Stuffy: Oh, let me see that. Hmm. Ah! Oh. :Doc: Giggles Hallie, maybe you should hold the magnifying glass for me. :Hallie: Good idea! :Doc: OK, Ronda, I'm going to get the splinter out. :Ronda: Ooh, I'm not used to being the one getting helped, Doc. Truth is, I'm a little bit...scared. :Doc: Just hold still. :Lambie: I promise, Doc is the best splinter-puller I know. :Ronda: OK, Doc, I'm ready to hold still. I know you're just trying to fix me! :Doc: Got it! Does that feel better, Rescue Ronda? :Ronda: Laughs Affirmative! Let's get these rotors a spin! We have lift-off! :cheering :Doc: Oh, yeah! :Doc ::♪ Doc McStuffins cures another toy! ♪ ::♪ Go me ♪ :Stuffy: Oh. :Hallie: Uh-huh, all right! :Stuffy: Whoa! Help! :Hallie: Gasps Oh, my! :Stuffy: Whoa! Whoa! :Ronda: You can leave this rescue to me! :Stuffy: Ohh! :Doc: Great rescue, Ronda! :Ronda: Thanks, Doc. And thanks for rescuing me! :Ronda ::♪ I feel better ♪ ::♪ So much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good till you fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better, so much better now ♪ :Stuffy: Can I get down now? :Ronda: Oh, my, yes, you can! :groaning :Luca: You fixed her! You fixed my rescue helicopter! :Doc: Toys! Go stuffed. I sure did! :Luca: Awesome! :Donny: Thanks, Doc! :Luca: Thanks! :Doc: Just doing my job! :and Luca giggling Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts